Debilidad
by Aiko Li
Summary: Asistir a una fiesta a la que preferirías no ir es suficientemente molesto, como para tener que agregarle el soportar a personas molestas en ella, mientras tratas de lidiar con sentimientos desagradables al mismo tiempo.— LEVI, YELENA con mención de Hanji y Zeke. Fic participante del Evento "Fapfiction" de la pagina de facebook "Demonios del Paraíso" Fanart: Uni birth tumbrl


Asistir a esa fiesta era una maldita tortura, y no solo porque era un maldito asocial que prefería mantenerse alejado de las personas por las cuales no sentía algún tipo de afecto. Si esa fuera la única razón se resignaría a cumplir su deber, presentarse a la estúpida celebración, y utilizar las buenas maneras que Kenny le enseñó- Es necesario vestir y actuar como un caballero - le había dicho alguna vez en medio de su preparación para formar parte de la guardia personal de la familia real.

Pero no. También tenía que soportar ver a Hanji actuando de manera ridícula, con su elegante ropa de hombre, con su cabello usualmente grasoso resplandeciendo de limpieza, con sus estúpidos anteojos enmarcando su rostro brillante y su mirada inteligente, con una sonrisa coqueta yendo detrás del maldito Príncipe del lugar.

Joder, lo mataría si pudiera, especialmente porque parecía corresponder a los torpes intentos de Hanji.

Los celos no eran unos sentimientos muy frecuentes en él, así que no podía evitar que su malhumor fuera bastante obvio para los demás. Las personas en la fiesta lo evitaban, sólo Erwin había tenido la delicadeza de acompañarlo por unos instantes, pero él tenía sus propios asuntos y no estaba dispuesto a desatenderlos por culpa de sus celos infantiles.

Hanji y él no eran nada, tenían una estrecha amistad, podía demostrar toda la aspereza de su carácter con ella, y ella lo entendería. Era una de las pocas personas capaces de comprender lo que había detrás de la dureza de sus palabras.

Por esa razón estaba seguro de que sabía perfectamente acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Todos en ese salón de baile sabían acerca de sus malditos sentimientos.

Jodida fiesta de mierda, jodida Hanji insensible y jodido Príncipe que le correspondía.

―Pareces ser el único que no se divierte en este lugar― Agh, lo único que le faltaba para empeorar la situación, era tener que soportar a la más grande súbdita de su alteza real.

―Tú al contrario pareces estar de muy buen humor, aún cuando su majestad baila con otra―

―Su alteza se divierte en su fiesta de cumpleaños, creo que ese era el objetivo de este evento― Odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa de circunstancia, lograba enojarlo aún más. Si se acercó para fastidiarlo o por algún tipo de solidaridad retorcida ya podía regresar por donde había venido.

―Tú, escucha atentamente, no estoy dispuesto a soportar tu falsa tranquilidad. Me irrita el verte sonreír estúpidamente cuando todos en este salón saben perfectamente que te sientes tan o más jodida que yo―

―Yo sirvo fielmente al señor Zeke, lo que yo pueda sentir no es importante. ―Y ahí iba otra vez esa sonrisa, desde lo alto, como si disfrutara el ser tan malditamente alta y el que él sea tan jodidamente pequeño.

Realmente ni siquiera valía la pena contestar a eso. Casi prefería ver los avances de Hanji en su torpe plan de seducción.

Y vaya que había avanzado bastante, todo el lugar estaba recibiendo un lascivo espectáculo de comportamientos obscenos.

Mierda, los celos eran una cosa terrible. Le carcomían las entrañas, y le calentaban la cabeza.

Desvió la mirada esperando poder controlarse y vió algo que de cierta manera esperaba pero que no creía posible.

El rostro de Yelena estaba contraído de dolor, aún con sus ojos secos y manteniendo la compostura era capaz de demostrar cuanto toda esa situación era dolorosa para ella.

Y es cierto que él no hacía nada por quién no gozaba de su simpatía, pero incluso así entendía que todo eso era demasiado para ella. Decidió que por esa noche no iba a ser el bastardo desinteresado en los sentimientos ajenos y la tomó del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

La llevó hacia la parte del castillo donde se alojaban los miembros de la familia Ackerman- Familia que formaba la guardia personal de la familia real desde los tiempos de la Emperatriz Ymir- y la metió a uno de los tantos salones para que se recomponga.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ahí y regresar a la tortura que suponía observar a Hanji y sus avances cuando la risa de Yelena lo detuvo.

―¿De qué mierda te ríes?―

―No puedo evitar pensar en lo irónico y trillado de todo esto. La señorita Hanji y su Majestad están a punto de pasar la noche juntos, sabiendo del daño que nos provocan y tal vez obteniendo algún tipo de satisfacción de ello.―

―No compares al retorcido de ese estúpido príncipe con Hanji―

―¿Ya no es más su majestad? No trates de engañarme. Hanji sabe acerca de tus sentimientos, pero prefiere irse con otros. Incluso con alguien por quien sientes tanto desprecio.

El herirnos alimenta sus egos, jugar con nosotros, saber que aún después de todo seguiremos estando junto a ellos. ―

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisita socarrona, odiaba que tuviera razón.

Qué mierda esperaba de él, debía haberla dejado desmoronarse en medio de la fiesta y largarse a una esquina donde todo el mundo lo ignorara.

Tenía razón, todo esto era estúpido e irónico. Eran juguetes fieles que se mantendrían siempre junto a ellos.

Lo que sentía por Hanji ni siquiera tenía que ver con el lazo de confianza que los Ackerman desarrollaban, lo que sentía por Hanji era espontáneo sin ningún tipo de razón genética detrás.

Y ella se permitía jugar con esos sentimientos.

Lastimándolo a propósito, esperando una nula reacción de su parte.

Los celos se transformaron en rabia y en dolor. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no le importaba.

Tomar los cabellos cortos de Yelena en su mano y besarla no fue tan patético cómo lo hubiera imaginado. El que ella haya estado sentada ayudó mucho. Y el que haya correspondido hizo que el resto fuera mucho más fácil.

No era un hombre que se dejara llevar por la lujuria fácilmente, era más bien moderado como en los otros ámbitos de su vida, pero en ese momento el ardor se expandió por su cuerpo con fuerza. El deseo se agolpó en su vientre y continuar con todo resultó bastante natural.

Yelena era una mujer limpia y atractiva. Tenía piernas largas, una constitución delgada y firme, manos fuertes y seguras. Detrás de sus ropas marciales se encontraba una piel apetecible, un aroma natural sin dulzuras o especias exóticas de aquellas que solían usar las damas del reino.

Era cálida, y a cada toque reaccionaba con unos gemidos bastante agradables de escuchar. Un tono bajo, sin chillidos ridículos.

Sus pechos pequeños llamaron particularmente su atención. Al acariciarlos los gemidos se convertían en respiraciones pesadas y su boca se abría sin provocar sonido. Una boca bastante apetitosa, que por la diferencia de alturas no podía besar con comodidad.

Su estructura le recordaba a Hanji, ambas eran mujeres fuertes, de piernas largas y torsos firmes. Pero en el momento en el que sintió la calidez de su interior pensó en ella, no en Hanji.

Yelena y él estaban teniendo sexo. Por despecho, lastimados y con un jodido corazón roto. Pero eran ellos dos.

¿Buscaban vengarse infantilmente de quienes los lastimaban? ¿O era una forma de consolarse mutuamente?

Daba igual. En esos momentos todo se sentía bien.

* * *

Agradezco a Midori Spark por revisar y ayudarme en este adefesio.


End file.
